


Now you see me

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jonsa prompt- Sansa likes to model her flimsiest and pretty lingerie for Jon. Jon loves it and never complains when they go shopping.





	Now you see me

“Hey babe!” Sansa called from the bedroom suddenly, and Jon pressed pause on his game. “Could you come here a sec?”

He called through an affirmative, taking a quick swig of his coffee before heading down the hallway to the bedroom. He had barely opened the door before she spoke again.

“Do you think red is a bit too much?”

Jon froze in the doorway as he stared at his girlfriend in a red underwear set. The bra had lace across the cups and cute little rose patterns, the underwear so sheer he could see the shape of her beneath. He swallowed thickly as she gave a small twirl, his eyes immediately drawn to how the knickers hugged her ass perfectly.

“I think it clashes with my hair, what do you think?” she asked, peering over her shoulder at him. “But then, red is a sexy colour isn’t it?”

“You’re sexy in any colour,” Jon blurted, still staring as she turned back around. And then he managed to tear his eyes away long enough to acknowledge the pile of underwear on their bed. “But, uh, can I ask what this is all for?” He gestured to the pile.

“I’m throwing my older stuff out and trying to decide what colours to get for new ones. Blue is a safe option of course.”

“And black,” he quipped, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

But then his grin was wiped away as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, the straps sliding down her arms and the cups falling away to bare her breasts to his eyes. A groan climbed from the back of his throat, his eyes following her hands as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her knickers and pushed them down her legs, stepping out of them daintily.

His cock strained against his jeans uncomfortably but Sansa was doing a damn good job of acting as though he wasn’t still in the room as she reached for a different set of underwear.

“Are you keeping those ones?” he asked as she stepped into a plum purple thong. She paused, her chest still bare before him as she straightened to a stand.

“Do you not like these ones?”

“It isn’t that,” he assured her, stepping towards her with a grin. He tugged her hand, pulling her to him. “Just, if you’re throwing them out anyway, you won’t mind me ripping them off you, will you?”

“My poor pretty underwear,” she murmured, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“That sounds like a yes to me,” he replied, his fingers hooking into the waistband before she could say anything and tugging them to her knees before he slid an arm under the back of them, the other cradling her back as he carried her to the bed.

Her giggle was infectious as he kissed across her stomach, his beard tickling her skin as he made his way up to her breasts. Her laughter died in her throat with a low groan as he closed his lips around her hardened nipple, scraping his teeth against her sensitive flesh.

“Hmmm, see, teasing isn’t nice is it?” he mumbled against her chest as he kissed his way to the other breast.

“I didn’t tease you,” she responded, moaning softly as he enclosed her nipple once more. “Just showed off my underwear for you.”

He chuckled against her, the vibration sending pleasure straight between her legs. She arched up against him, her thighs parting in anticipation.

“That is teasing me my love,” he said, his hand stroking teasingly down her sides, making her shiver and gasp with lust.

He hummed appreciatively at her reaction, his fingers spreading across the soft skin of her thigh and rubbing in small, teasing circles. She lasted a couple of minutes before she whimpered, her hips canting up in a silent plea until she gave in and begged him vocally.

“Please,” she moaned, reaching to tug on his curls and guide him back to her mouth. But he resisted her wordless command and instead pulled away from her grasp to kiss down her stomach.

“I was joking by the way,” he commented suddenly, his breath against her navel sending heat straight to her cunt. He glanced up at her with a grin. “I would love to give my opinion on any underwear you decide to model for me.”

“Oh!” she moaned as he slid his tongue across her flesh. "Well, maybe, nnngh, maybe you should,  _oh_ , come shopping with me!"

He hummed in agreement, her clit throbbing with pleasure at the vibrations of such an act. His tongue paused its slow, teasing licks through her folds and instead started to focus attention on her clit. Her fingers curled in the sheets as he traced lazy patterns against her, a huff of impatience escaping her before she reached down and tugged on his hair, pushing his head towards her in silent command.

Following her wishes, he proceeded to press against her clit in hard strokes, his lips closing over the hood and sucking gently until she cried out in pleasure, her legs tightening around his head as she approached her climax. Jon held her hips firmly, keeping her steady as he increased the pressure and speed of his tongue, his right hand gliding across her thigh until his fingers brushed against her sex, seeking entry. She groaned, her chest flushing as he pushed his index finger inside of her, moving it in time with the firm strokes of his tongue.

"More," she whined breathlessly, her head tossing against the pillows.

He grinned against her, pushing his middle finger in to join the first. The long, satisfied moan that broke past her lips made his cock twitch in anticipation. Normally, he was a rather unselfish lover, coaxing a couple of orgasms from Sansa before he moved to take his own pleasure. But as she tensed around him, breathy whimpers escaping her as her body succumbed to mindless bliss, he couldn't wait any longer. He had been hard since walking into the room and seeing her in that damn red underwear set.

Her eyes fluttered open, her lips parting in a perfect 'o' as he pushed his cock inside of her in one firm stroke. Her hands gripped his shoulders for purchase as he started to move in slow, hard thrusts that sent the headboard thundering against the wall. He groaned as her hand glided down his back, her nails leaving a light trail as it went until it pressed against the small of his back, pressing firmly. Grinning into her neck, he moved faster against her, a hand cradling her head as he rocked against her.

Her moans started to increase, her head nuzzling against his shoulder as she clutched him harder to her. He could feel her beginning to tighten around him, pulling a harsh groan from his throat as his hips crashed into hers in a frantic, hard pace. His name came our in a broken wail, her teeth digging into his shoulder and her nails clutching his back as she fell apart beneath him, the intensity of her climax pulling his own from him as he released with a deep grunt.

"Mmmm," she commented, turning her head to nudge her nose against his cheek. "So, purple and thongs are a definite yes?"

He chuckled, moving so that their noses brushed instead. "I stand by my earlier comment," he teased. "I will likely become an animal when I see you in any form of underwear."

"Well," she sighed, looking to where her underwear had fallen to the floor in response to their passion. "I have a quite a few to get through."

"Lord have mercy," Jon groaned, watching as she rolled out of bed and grabbed an emerald green bra and held it against her chest with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

***

"Thanks for putting up with me going around the shops," Sansa said, turning to kiss his cheek as they left Quiz.

She was looking for an outfit for Margaery's wedding but so far she had not seen anything she had liked. Jon had offered his opinion on a few when she had asked, telling her if he liked the colour or the style but after trying them on, she had decided against them all so far. It had been a long day but he had not murmured a single complaint.

Because he had accompanied Sansa several times on her shopping trips and she knew exactly how to keep him quiet with keeping the best shop until last.

He rubbed his palms against his jeans as they crossed the threshold into Ann Summers. She shot him a wink over her shoulder and immediately went to the nightwear display. Jon licked his lips as she picked up a sheer lace gown, the black lace bra visable beneath the fabric. She held it against her chest, her fingers toying with the hem where it rested at the top of her thighs. She arched a questioning eyebrow and Jon nodded so enthusiastically he thought his head would snap off. She giggled, tossing the item over her arm as she continued to rifle through the display.

He watched her pick up a few other pieces of underwear and head towards the counter to pay. Hovering by the door, he waited for her to grab her bag and make his way back towards him. She hooked her arm with his, pressing in close to his side as her bag bounced between their legs.

"I hope these colours suit me," she purred with mock contemplation. Jon grinned at her.

"I am more than happy to give my professional, unbiased opinion," he assured her. "The thought of you wearing that as soon as we get home is worth the parking fee alone!"


End file.
